My Real Sister
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: We all know Tori Vega. Miss Perfect whos perfect in everyway. I'm Trina Vega and I know there is something up with my little sister  CO-WRITEN BY  THE AMAZING SMILEY FACE NICASAIO
1. Chapter 1

Black was everywhere and tears were falling for my little sister, Victoria Vega. She was only sixteen and so young. Right next to the coffin was an enlarged picture of Tori. She looked so happy.

Mom finished her speech and motioned me to come up. I slowly stood up and walked to the podium. I saw all of Tori's friends there. Cat, usually so bubbly and hyper, was silent and crying into her hands. Andre was playing "Make it Shine" slowly on the piano in the corner. Robbie, with Rex on his lap, was blinking as if trying not to cry. Beck wasn't crying, but you could tell he was extremely sad. Even Jade was there, her eyes watery.

I took a small breath and began talking. "Tori was my little sister. She was talented and beautiful. I'm happy she was with amazing people just like God intended..."

But was God sending signs to stop Tori's death to me? Was Tori dying but I just couldn't see?

I'm Trina Vega and I need to find out what killed my sister.

Three months before:

"Trinaaa!" called Tori. The two were running late as usual thanks to Trina Vega.

"Gosh calm down Tori." Said Trina was walking down slowly her heels clacking on the steps.

"What took you so long?" asked Tori as the two walked out.

"You think its easy to make myself look this amazing?" asked Trina. Tori sighed and got ready to hear her sister talk about herself on her way to school. When the two got to Hollywood Arts Tori rushed in and saw Andre and they talked about stuff they usually talk about like music and school but Andre felt that Tori was a bit… off. Why?

"Y..yea Andre I got to go. Trina wants me to get her something." Said Tori as she ran off to the back parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"Vega…" said a deep voice.

"What…" she asked coldly.

"Now now no need to hate. You're here to discuss our plan. Right." Asked the voice and Tori nodded. "Good… now listen closely because I'm only telling you this once and if you get this wrong I swear… there will be pain for not only you but.." said the voice but got cut off by Tori.

"I know I know… " said Tori.

"Good, I'm glad you are joining us Vega…" said the voice. Tori felt guilty and confused. Should she tell the cops? No. no she will get hurt and so will everyone around her. She was just going to act. Plus this wasn't going to last right? She didn't know. She took a breath and walked in Hollywood Arts and was eye to eye with Trina.

"Hey sis." Said Tori sheepishly as she walked away. Trina knew something was up with Tori.

"Tori. You need to find another ride." Said Trina. Tori nodded,

"Yea I was going to get a ride from my friend." Said Tori as she looked down.

"Andrew?" said Trina as she walked off. Sure Andre that's good…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm guessing you liked this story. YAY**

After school Tori got in a red beat up pick up truck.

"Ready?" asked the voice from before. Tori nodded and sighed. She hid her phone and texted Trina.

_Tori: Hey Trina I'm going to be late tell mom and dad that I'm working on a project with andre._

_ Trina:Ugh fine. _

She was really scared and confused. Why was she doing this?

"Nervious?" asked the man. Tori nodded again. "Don't worry the first time it's a scary thing but trust me once tonights over you would want to do it again and again." He said laughing. They got to The Bank on Third street and Tori and her partners in crime put on their ski masks. They got in and Tori wanted to bolt out the door.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A STICK UP!" yelled Tori. She never thought that she would sat anything like that before. People were yelling and screaming in fear.

"Call the police call the police!" people shouted.

"You dial that phone and there will be pain." Said the man as he pulled out a gun. People got on the gorund and Tori walked behind the men to the shaken teller.

"Put the money in the bag." Said Tori. The man was hesinet and Tori yelled even louder. "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" She screamed. The teller began putting dollar bills in Tori's bag as her partner in crime told her to leave.

"That's all. Lets go." He said as he Tori and two other guys walked out. The police were after them. "You're a lucky one. A bank Robbery and a police chase in one night." Said the man.

"Will I get home" asked Tori.

"Yea you will. But say ANYTHING and I mean know…" said the man.

11:29pm:

Mr and Mrs Vega were worried.

"And she said that she was with Andre?" asked Mrs. Vgea. Trina nodded. Where was her little sister? Tori came in and her parents gave her a hug.

"Where were you?" asked Mr. Vega.

"With Andre." Said Tori.

"This whole time?" asked Mr. Vega. Tori nodded yes and Mr. Vega nodded. "I swear you two are dating he said as he and his wife went up to bed. Tori turned to Trina. Trina saw sadness in her sisters brown eyes.

"Whats wrong Tori?" asked Trina.

"Nothing." Said Tori.

"No there's something wrong. Did Jade tell you anything?" asked Trina.

"No. Trina I'm fine. Goodnight." She said coldly and walked up to bed.

Present Day:

Trina: I entered the house after another day at Hollywood Arts. Sometimes I wonder if that is Hollywood Arts. Everybody was sad since Tori's death. Primcpal Helen had takem off Tori's locker and put it in a glass case along with Tori's awards and pictures. Everybody sneaked in and put the case.

Tori's friends were worse. Cat no longer told weird and only wore black. Andre only wrote sad songs. Robbie never talked and Beck and Jade seemed ready to break up.

"mom? Dad? Are you guys here?" I called out as I entered the house. No answer.

Usaully when my parents were out Tori would be with me.

I couldn't help myself and I climbed the stairs and walked in Tori's bedroom.

Everything was the same as left it. Neat , but messy around the corners.

I sat on her looked at the picture of the family on her nightstand when suddenly a voice started singing "All I want is everything".

It was Tori's voice. It was coming freon the pillow.

I reached under and felt a pear phone. Tori's phone.

I was that the cops had search her room, so why was her phone here?

I answered it. "he-hello" I trembled.

"Who's this?" A gruff voice asked.

"Trina Vega" I gulped.

"Tell your sister to watch out." The voice threatened.

I hesitated. "Tori's... Dead"

The voice laughed and hung up.

I looked at the phone in my hand. The voice told me to warn my dead sister and when I told him she was dead he laughed as if it wasn't true.

Was Tori really dead? Or was that a phone call made by a... Ghost?

**Liked it?**

**Peace~Love Pink**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!**

**I DON'T OWN VICTIORUUS **

**CO WRITEN BY THE AMAZING SMILEY FACE NIASCO!**

The next day Tori went out for another round of bank robberies. Day after day that's what she did. She became more and more ok with it and her lies got better and better each day. Trina grew suspicious as everyone else was completely oblivious.

"Tori, what's up?" said Trina. "Something is up with you." She said.

"No nothing is wrong Trina." Said Tori. "I'm just tired that's all." She said. Trina was not happy with her answer.

"Ok ok. You and I are going out to lunch. So I can get convinced." Said Trina. The two then went to the most expensive restaurant in Hollywood. "How can you afford this?" asked Trina.

"I know people." Said Tori. That made Trina think. Who does she know that would help her?

Present Day:

I entered my Theatre History, my heels clacking against the floor. I sat in my seat and got out my textbook and slammed against my desk. I guess I was angry.

Everywhere I went now in the school; people would stop and stare, whispering that I might've killed Tori. Tori's death was a mystery. The cops said that she was brutally beaten, but when we saw her body it was way too gruesome to be like that. Word spreads and almost everybody was a suspect. Meaning that I was. Everybody said I killed Tori because she was more talented than me.

The page that the textbook opened to had two pages of drawing into them. The first was a drawing of Tori in her coffin and the second was of Tori dressed in all black counting money.

I looked around the classroom. Everybody was looking at their textbooks reading the chapter Mr. Gradstein had assigned. Nobody was looking at me, waiting for my reaction of the pictures, but then why did I get the creepy feeling that someone was watching me?

I quickly crumpled up the drawing, stood up, and threw them away. I tried focusing on the reading, but it seemed like those pictures were etched into my mind. I didn't even protest when Gradstein assigned me with Jade as a partner….

After school I drove Jade to my house so we could work on the project. When we entered the house, Jade noticed how empty it seemed. "Your parents aren't here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Either my Mom's in her room or she's out or my Dad's working overtime."

Jade snorted. "You'd think since Vega's death that they'd be more overprotected to you." She stopped in her tracks and then said, "Sorry."

I shook my head. Ever since Tori's death, Jade seemed to be saying sorry to everybody. That wasn't the Jade that Tori had known. "Jade, don't say sorry. Be Jade. Tori would want you to be you."

Jade looked around the living room and then pointed to the orange couch. "This place looks so weird with Vega not crashed against it."

I nodded. "Hey, let's go and focus on the project." I started climbing the stairs, up to my room, when I noticed that Jade had picked up a yellow envelope.

"Who's it for?" I asked.

"You." She says, handing it to me. "There's no return address on it."

I ripped open the envelope and grabbed what was inside.

Inside were the crumpled drawings.

But this time there were captions written in red ink. The coffin picture said, "THIS BITCH DESERVED THIS!" and the money one said, "I WONDER WHAT WERE SHE GOT ALL THAT MONEY!"

I gasped. Who sent these? How'd they get them?

I felt dizzier and dizzier. I could see Jade's worried expression before….

Before I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newww chapterrrrrrrrrr. Here you go. **

**I don't own Victorious:**

Trina needed to know what was up with Tori. She was always late, she looked like she was not getting any sleep, she has all this money.

"Mom, are you seeing anything different with Tori?" asked Trina.

"She seems, stressed. Does she have a lot going on in school?" asked mom.

"Well she has that project she has been working on with Andrew." Says Trina. She thinks for a minute. Then she got ready to go to school. "Tori are you coming?" asked Trina.

"No I have a ride." Said Tori. Trina just shrugged and walked out to go to school. When she got to Hollywood Arts she made a B line to Andre.

"Andrew." She said.

"Andre." Corrected Andre.

"What is this project that you and Tori are working on?" she asked.

"What project? Tori and I aren't working on a project." Said Andre

Present Day

I fluttered my eyes open and felt a pounding in my head. I looked around and saw Cat wearing black, Robbie staring at me, Andre in his pajamas, Beck with his usual perfect hair, was messy and Jade looking worried. We were all sitting on the familiar orange couches in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, weakly.

Jade was the first to speak. "You fainted, so I called everybody else to come here. I tried your parents, but they didn't answer."

Beck cleared his throat. "Jade said you opened up an envelope and then you fainted."

I sat up, instantly. "Where is the envelope?"

Jade took out the horrible yellow envelope out of her jacket, and handed it to me. "Don't try to hide it. We already saw the drawings."

I felt goose bumps in my arms, and by blood churn. Did they figure out that someone else sent them to torture me? "Trina, wasn't the funeral a closed-casket one?" Andre asked.

I nodded. Robbie fidgeted in his seat. "Then how did the drawer know how Tori looked like?"

"And what was up with that picture about Tori counting all that money?" Andre asked.

I brought my knees up to my chest. "Do you think if I know, I would have fainted?" I snapped.

Jade narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're trying to help you, okay so don't get snappy with us, got it?"

"I don't need your help!" I retorted back.

"Then how come you fainted from stress, huh? And how come you've been getting these strange drawings? And why haven't the police figured this out?" Jade kept throwing questions at me. "I don't know!" I screeched, sobbing. "Everything started like a week after Tori's funeral! I got this really strange drawing… and-and then there was this phone call!"

"What phone call?" Beck asked.

I shuddered just from thinking of that phone call. "I was in Tori's room, and then somebody called from Tori's phone and they said to warn my sister, and I told them that she's… dead and they just laughed."

"Like she wasn't dead?" Andre asked. "But didn't the police search her room?"

I shrugged, while the group pondered about this. Then Cat spoke for the first time in weeks. "Trina, how did Tori die?"

I wiped some tears that were falling. "Dad said she brutally beaten. They found her body in an alley."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "How'd she get in an alley?"

I shrugged. "They found her there. Her face was really bruised and scratched, she had a black eye, and-and blood was all over her."

Cat gasped. "But when was the last time you saw her?" Beck asked.

"The day she disappeared. I was at Dairy Queen's, came home, passed Tori as she went out the door. She didn't say where she was going, but she had this determined look on her face. And-and," I hesitated.

"And what?" Jade asked. They were all leaning towards me, reading to her the rest.

And, I got this text at five in the morning. I was really sleepy, so I just marked it read." I finished.

"Can I see it?" Andre asked.

I nodded, and fished out my red Pear Phone from the pocket of my jeans and handed it to him. He searched through the messages for a couple of seconds, and then his eyes widened. "What does it say?" Jade urged.

He must have been speechless, because he just thrusted it towards us.

From: Tori

To: Trina

HELP ME!

Sent: January 2, 2012

That was the day Tori disappeared…


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you really like this story. COOL! I'm glad you do!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"You aren't?" asked Trina in shock. Andre nodded and looked at Trina.

"Why what has been she saying?" he asked.

"That she has been coming home late because she has been working on a project with you." She said. As if on que Tori walked to her locker and Andre and Trina walked near her.

"Hey Tori." Said Andre. Tori put on a fake smile and said hi back. She seemed very stressed out.

"Hey sis, you look tired." Said Trina. "Want some coffee?" she offered. Tori shook her head and left. "Wait! Tori!" called Trina.

"What do you want Trina I have to go." Snapped Tori.

"Calm down Tori…" said Andre. Tori just looked at him and stormed off ruinning into Jade and Beck.

"Watch it Vega!" she yelled.

"No Jade you better watch it!" Tori yelled. "I'm leaving." She said.

"Whats up with her?" asked Beck. Jade shot him a look that meant 'don't care about her'.

"She's been really off lately." Said Trina. Cat ran in with Robbie holding her pink pearpad.

"Hey guys! Have you heard of all the robberies that have been going on around L.A?" Asked Robbie. The group nodded and Trina explained how her dad was working on that case and told them how Tori was off.

"Yea! When I told her a story about my brother she just yelled at me and paid me $500 to leave her alone." Said Cat.

"Where did she get $500?" Beck asked Trina.

"I don't know she has been paying for everything lately she is loaded." Explained Trina.

"She might be a part time goldfish." Said Robbie. Cat laughed.

" 'Cuz goldfish are rich!" she smiled. The bell rang it's tune and the group left to class. Trina knew for a fact that something was up. She was really beginning to worry about her sister.

After School:

"Ready Vega?" asked the man. Tori nodded and grabed her baseball bat and started breaking car windows as she got in the man gave it a jump start and they were off to the bank near Hollywood Arts. They stole $2,500 dollars and ran before they got caught. "Lets go in this school, no one will know." He suggested.

"Fine." Said Tori. The mob ran into the hallways and started breaking glass and damaging lockers. The two that were not damaged were Tori's and Trina's.

"Isnt this fun? Again say anything to daddy and pain." Reminded the man. Tori nodded

"Don't worry, I'm liking this." Lied Tori.

Present Day:

I whimpered.

"Oh my god!" Robbie exclaimed.

Cat began sobbing on the spot. Tori had asked for my help the day she died, and I ignored her. I had simply just ignored it. Tori could have been right next to me if I had just answered her text. If I had just replied back. I could have saved her.

Beck held me shoulder as I cried, and Jade immediately sat next to me. "C'mon Trina, that text could have been her asking for money or some-" Beck tried saying before I interrupted. "Something else? How the hell is it something else! It was the day she died! She called me and I-I ignore her! I could have saved her! I killed her!"

"Trina!" Jade exclaimed. "Stop! How could have you saved her! Huh? Did she text you the place she was at? Huh? Where you the one that brutally beat her?"

"No." I whimpered. I slowly slid of the couch and on to the floor.

"Jade, leave her alone!" Andre said. He helped me get off the floor. "C'mon. This place doesn't feel safe. Can we go to your RV, Beck?"

Beck nodded. Robbie helped Cat out the door with one hand and one hand holding Rex, who was oddly silent. Maybe Robbie was too shock to make him speak.

"Great, now Cat's psychiatrist has to deal with this!" Jade said as we entered the metal RV.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Nobody is saying a word about this!"

Everybody looked at me clearly confused. "But shouldn't you tell the cops?" Robbie asked, setting down Rex on the couch.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Isn't it just me that thinks that it's weird that the cops didn't look through Tori's room? And that after a week Tori's body was found they stopped the case even though they knew she was brutally beaten to death?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

An uncomfortable shift went through the air of the RV.

"But isn't you Dad a cop?" Robbie asked.

"That's what worries me."

I sighed. So much had happened today I just wanted to put my head on a nice, soft pillow. But I know that was too much to ask for. Somebody was teasing each step of the way. I was finally ready too just let Tori's death be but I guess fate didn't want that. "Can I just lie down?" I asked wearily.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, we don't want you fainting again."

I lay down on his bed and closed my eyes, but it was still uncomfortable. It felt like something was under the red pillow. I quickly reached under the pillow and felt a hardcover book. I pulled it out. It was a red Hollywood Arts yearbook from 2010.

"Hey, you found my yearbook." Beck said.

I nodded and flipped through the pages. I didn't get a yearbook that year because Principal Eikner had banned me from getting one. You have one fight with the yearbook editor about putting a whole page full of pictures of you and your suddenly a weirdo.

I suddenly flipped through a page with Jade and a girl I didn't recognize. I quickly went back to the page. The picture was of Jade as a freshman. She had those light pink highlights and brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing pink shirt, a plaid skirt and black combat boots. Her arm was swung over a blonde girl who was wearing the same outfit but in black. The girl's eyes were startling icy blue. Almost white.

"Whose this?" I asked.

Jade grimaced when she saw the picture. Everybody again moved uncomfortably. "That's Veronica White." She said bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden hate?"

This time Jade didn't answer but Andre did. "Veronica was a friend of ours. We used to call her Ronnie. She was really talented. She could sing, dance, and act. She always got the main roles and leads in everything."

"Sounds familiar." I say, looking at the picture. She sounded just like Tori. "But you guys act like she's dead."

Nobody answered. They all turned and looked at different directions, avoiding eye contact with me. "Is she?" I asked.

"We don't know." Robbie said. "She disappeared from the face of the planet in the beginning of sophomore year."

"But that's when Tori came to school." I say.

"That's why she disappeared." Beck said.

"Because of Tori?"

They all nod. "She became incredibly jealous of Tori. I mean, Tori was more talented than Veronica by a long shot." Andre said.

I looked at them, confused.

"A few weeks after Vega came, Veronica's voice started becoming scratchy and she couldn't sing high notes anymore. She was so unfocused when she was dancing that she must up every routine. In acting her voice didn't have emotion, just hate and jealousy." Jade said.

"Then a day after Tori finished the Bird Scene, Jade went over to Veronica's house to see her, but Veronica's parents said she went missing. They filed for a missing person's report that afternoon. They still haven't found her." Beck said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't go to 'see' her, I went to punch the lights out of her!" Jade snapped.

"Why?" I asked.

"She kissed Beck." Jade said, angrily.

"But didn't Tori do that too?" I reminded her.

"Tori did it to get back at me for spilling coffee over her. Veronica did because she thought she could get Beck to dump me for her. She came here dressed half naked. Too bad, I was coming over to help Beck get ready for a play." Jade smirked.

Suddenly Cat spoke. "I saw her that afternoon when I was buying some more hair dye. She was too. She bought black hair dye. I tried talking to her but she pretended that I wasn't there, but she turned back towards me and said, 'Bye Cat. I won't miss you and your psychotic problems. Tell your little friend to watch out.' But instead of 'friend' she said a mean word for female dog."

The room went dead silent. Everybody was thinking the same time. Did Veronica kill Tori? We were all too scared to speak, except for Rex. "Mhmm. Seems like Hot Ronnie killed Hot Tori, doesn't it?"

Suddenly all of our phones rang, signaling that we all got text messages. I pulled out my PearPhone and read the screen:

To: Trina

From: Tori

Sleep Tight, don't let us stalkers bite. ;) BTW we'll take good care of your sister's phone. You should really lock the doors of your house before you leave, some people can just sneak in your dead sister's room and take her phone. LOL :D

I looked up in horror. Everybody had the same expression, meaning that they all got the same text message. I quickly got up the bed and raced out the RV door towards my house with everybody sprinting behind me, following. As we got closer to the house, I could hear police sirens. What if Mom or Dad got hurt? I willed myself to go faster. As I got closer to the door of my house, about million policemen grabbed me and stopped me from passing the yellow line.

"Miss, you can't pass the yellow line." A buff and large policemen said.

"It's my house!" I shrieked. In one swift moment, I kicked him in the shin and he fell to the floor. I could hear everybody in the crowd gasp, including Tori's friends, but I couldn't think about that now. I quickly step over him, and crawled under the yellow line before racing to the door. Even from a distance I could see the house was a mess…

**Hello, guys! It me, Smiley Face Nicasio, the co-writer of this fabulous story! So both me and Pinkbull115 can get credit for this story, I will tell you who writes what! Pinkbull115 writes the things about Tori that will make your jaw open in shock since it just so badss and I write the mystery that makes you be like 'WTF! Who's this freaking person!'**

**So, sorry if the texting/stalker thing seems so Pretty Little Liars, but can you blame me? I completely love the show and the books. Actually, I'm not allowed to read the books, since I get nightmares thinking about Alison trying to kill the girls…. So, yeah but anyway, sometimes I will use some Pretty Little Liars event so sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for DRAMA? Ok here you go!**

**I don't own Victorious. **

Tori felt odd smashing the lockers of her friends but she couldn't show any fear. These guys will totally hurt her and her family.

"Hey Vega. I think we got some company." Said one of the guys. Tori was confused at first but she finaly understood once she heard the sirens of police cars. Great. Nowhere to run. Busted.

"I think there is a way out." Said Tori. The men followed Tori out the back entrance and quickly sped off. Tori sat there trying to catch her breath but something caught her eye. She knew the licenses plate that was following her.. it was her dad's squad car. Her dad was chasing her.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I approached the house and opened the door, looking into a living room that was obviously ransacked. Glass, furniture, and garbage all over the floor.

"Trina!" I suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tught hug that sucked my breath away.

"Oh, I'm so happy, you're okay! Where were you!" My mom said, not taking a minute to breath.

"I was with... Tori's friends." I flinched slightly, ready for my mom to start crying. But instead she frowned.

"Tori's friends. Trina, you know yourself their suspects!" My dad exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Their not." I said bluntly.

My mom waved her hand, and gave me another hug. "We're just so happy you're okay! We couldn't afford to lose another daughter! It would break us!" Mom sobbed. "Don't ever leave us!"

She whispered that part, as if afraid to even think of the thought. Dad stroked my hair, and Mom hugged me. For a second it seemed like everything was OK, and there wasn't a stalker, watching over me, trying to make my life a living hell.

But there is, I told myself firmly. And you have to stop him or her.

"I have to say Trina, that was pretty rebel of you. And you're sure you didn't get in trouble?" Jade asked the next day, by my locker. Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Rex were also there.

If I do say so myself, the locker deco was brilliant. Right in the middle was an enlarged close-up of me over an emerald green backdrop. On top said, A Star Is BORN!

I nodded. "My dad explained that it was just me worrying."

Robbie sighed. "Good, we don't need you in prison."

Everybody, including me, stared at him.

Robbie blushed. "No not like that! We need to solve who's the you know S-T-A-L-K-E-R." he said in a hushed tone.

"Stay-ker?" Rex pronounced.

We all nodded. We all got eerily quiet, until Cat let out an airy giggle.

"What up little man?" Andre asked Cat.

"That handsome man is staring at me." Cat giggled. This was the first time I've seen her happy since Tori's death.

We all turned are head to see an older, handsome man staring at us. When he saw us was looking at us he blushed and walked away.

"Cat, that's Mr. Stark. He's like 25 years old, and my new Movie Theory teacher." Beck said, smiling slightly.

Cat giggled again. "But what if he likes me?"

We all shook our heads.

"Cat, it's illegal." I said.

Her happy grin turned into a sad pout and she shuffled away...

This was more of an extreme filler chapter, but I had to introduce Mr. Stark because he will be a very important part in this story.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER ANYONE? Im so so so so sorry for the wait for this story and heck all of my other stories. A lot has been a lot going on especially me coping with the loss of the bulls… I'd rather not talk about it. ANYWAYS ON WITH the chapter… hahaha. **

**I Don't Own Victorious…**

Andre...Trina.." Tori said as she came to us. We were on our orange couches watching celebrities under water.

"Sup Tori." Andre said. She sighed and Trina finally spoke up.

"Tell me Tori I wont tell mom or dad." she said.

"I wish I could but I cant Trin,Its just..i dont know..." she said until she got a text.

"tomorrow,7/9 bank u in?" the text said.

"idk..i have hw."she texted back.

"U better nt b saying anyone." the text quickly said. Tori sighed and fell in Trina's arms crying.

"Tori who texted you?" Andre asked.

"No one...no one." Tori said. She needed to tell someone...but who to tell?

"Tori what's wrong? You can tell me." Trina urged.

"Trina just know that I love you and you are just…I'm glad you are my sister." Tori said It was out of the norm for Tori to tell Trina that she's a great sister…Andre went home and Trina and Tori's parents came home and as they were making dinner Trina went to Tori's room to check on her baby sister. she saw her not in there but she went through a bag to see if she had any drugs or anything of that manner. she came across a ski mask. And a stack of money. Why would tori have a ski mask and a wad of cash...dad. She went through more stuff she found letters.. Threats. Trina dashed down stairs with all the items and tori became pale. Without saying a word she shuffled out the door quckly.

"Tori is hiding something.." Trina said..

Trina:

Thunder crashed and I jumped slightly. I was curled up on the couch, watching the nine-hour marathon of all three _Zombie Aliens_ movies. Not the best way to spend a Friday night I admit, but who would want to spend a Friday night with the girl who supposedly killed her baby sister. I had flipped on the sci-fi channel with utter boredness, turned off the lights, and made a bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Jacob? Jakie-Poo? Are you here?" A blonde cheerleader from the movie said, walking around the abandoned football field. Only one light was on and it was focused on her.

"Hello, Sandy." A voice from the shadows said, panting.

"Jakie?" The girl said with caution. "Why'd you ask me to come here after the game.

"Because-" The voice said, stepping out from the shadows, revealing to be the Jake, whose flesh now was falling off, and his eye was hanging from his socket. "I want to eat you!"

Thunder crashed again as he said that and I let out a scream, along with Sandy.

_Ding dong! _

I let out another screamed as the doorbell rang.

I got up slowly, and opened the door, to reveal wet two police officers and a wet man in a trench coat.

"Are you Miss Trina Vega?" The man in a trench coat asked.

"Yes." I said, a little frightened. The last two times police officers came, they were for Tori's murder and the breaking into the house. "Is this about the screaming? Because that's just me watching a scary movies."

The man shook his head. "Trina, is your father, Chief David, home?"

"No. My mom and him went on a date night event. Why has something happened to them?" I asked, worried.

"No. We're here to tell you about a hit and run that involved you friend, Jadelyn West." He said.

I gasped, putting my hand to my chest. "Jade?"

He nodded. "We think it might be connected to the murder of your sister, Victoria Vega."

I let out a little shocked squeak.

"Trina? I think you might want lay down, you look pale."

I nodded, slightly swaying. Why was I feeling so dizzy?

"Trina? Trina!" The man yelled, as I fell to the ground, passed out.

***3 hours earlier***

A naive Cat Valentine waited in the hills, alone. She wore a soft pink dress that reached her thighs and high heels. Her wavy red hair was curled at the end and she added a bow. She threw on a small little jacket, just in case it got chilly. But she didn't know that in just an hour a big thunderstorm would hit L.A

A car pulled up in front of her, and it's passenger's side window rolled down.

"Hey Cat. You look great, you know that?" A man's voice said.

Cat giggled and flipped her hair, before opening the door and slipping inside the car. "Hey Eli. Oops, I mean _Mr. Stark_."

"Cat, were not in school, you don't need to call me that. But it would make it hotter if you said that while we we're kissing." Eli Stark said. He had short black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. He was only twenty one years old, and was offered a job at Hollywood Arts. In only a month, most of the young girls that were students there already had crushes on him, but he picked the flirty red-head.

"Okay, _Mr. Stark_." Cat giggled, before leaning in. Cat wanted to take it slow. She never dated an older man. Especially a man five years older than her.

Mr. Stark crushed his lips on hers, pulling her closer to him.

Unaware of anything except their hot make-up session, they didn't notice a black hooded figure behind the car. A chilly fog showed on the back window, and the figure finished writing on the fog with their finger, leaving the words:

**I C U**

On the side of the car, was a shocked Jade. She had her suspicion about Cat having a fling with their teacher, so she followed the red-headed girl to the woods.

Hidden behind a shrub, with binoculars, she stared shockingly watched as the figure wrote on the back window. She leaned slightly forward, and saw the face of the hooded figure. She gasped, seeing the face so many times at school.

She didn't know who to tell first. She certainly couldn't tell Cat, because she was making out with a teacher. Andre would get all wonky. She couldn't stand Robbie. And Trina. She didn't even have her number. The only option was Beck to send a mass text or something.

She dialed his number. "Beck."

"Hello."

"I think I know whose Trina's stalker."

She could hear Beck freezing up.

"Who?"

"Not now." She whispered. "It's to dangerous. You know the park by the Hollywood Hills? Meet me there." She hanged up, stuffed the PearPhone in her jean pocket, and quickly crawled out of the shrub and ran towards her car, which was hidden deep in the small jungle of forest trees.

Entering, she swiftly put the keys in the ignition, cursing for how loud the engine roared as it started up. She drove slowly down the Hollywood Hills and drove to the park that was only about five blocks away. She sighed as she finally got on a smooth road, and relaxed. Everything is going to turn out alright, she told herself.

As she was only a distance from the barren park, she got a text. She slid the phone out of her jean pocket and checked the text with one hand.

**From: Blocked**

**To: Jade**

**Watch Out.**

****"Watch out?" Jade asked, perplexed. She stopped the car and stared at the text, before getting out and walking the rest of the way to the park.

Beck was already sitting at the bench, waiting for Jade. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Jade. He quickly turned his head again, before, suddenly jumping up from the bench and yelling something that Jade couldn't hear. He pointed at something behind Jade.

Jade turned her head and saw behind her was a speeding Jeep. She froze in her spot as the car came at her. Her body connected with the car and she slid over the hood of the car, the top, and as the car kept going, she landed on the concrete road.

"Jade!" A hysterical Beck said, scooping up his girlfriend.

"Jade!" He screamed again, hoping his girlfriend would show some sign of breathing or moving, but it was clear that she was either in a coma or dead.

"Jade!"

His PearPhone- which was in his jacket's pocket- vibrated. Out of frustration, he looked at it.

**From: Blocked**

**To: Beck**

**I tried warning her. She knew to much**

_**Hoped You Liked It! **_


End file.
